


Crush #1

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Accidental swearing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, M/M, Shibari, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, kind of, ФБ-2020, все песни про ОТП
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Когда диплом защищен, можно и отдохнуть - насколько позволяют обстоятельства.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Crush #1

**Author's Note:**

> Идея фика пришла после вестей о том, что Юзу дописал диплом (и вроде как защитил тоже). Да и тема диплома интересная - 3D-захват движения.

«Я скучаю. Хочу видеть тебя. Трогать тебя. Всего. Каждый сантиметр твоего тела. Руками. Губами».

«Хави, я пишу ДИПЛОМНЫЙ ПРОЕКТ!!! И сейчас удалю тебя из контактов, если не перестанешь!»

«Хотя бы одно фото тебя в этой экипировке для захвата движения. ТОЛЬКО в этой экипировке».

«Точно сейчас удалю. Хави, ну правда. Еще неделя — и все».

«Неделя закончилась сегодня. Ну чем тебе помешает один видеозвонок?»

«Хави. Я. Сейчас. Занят. Дипломом. В расчеты попала неточность из-за калибровки (точнее, ее отсутствия), поэтому до сегодня закончить не получилось. Я напишу тебе, как только освобожусь. И я скучаю не меньше твоего! (；⌣̀_⌣́)»

«Ладно, сдаюсь. Жду. Шлю лучи вдохновения».

«♡( ◡‿◡ )»

_Две недели спустя_

«У меня есть идея получше, чем экипировка для захвата движения. Тебе понравится».

***

Первое, что понимает Хави после загрузки лайв-видео на планшете — Юзу подключил отдельную камеру. И очень хорошо знает, как нужно расположиться, чтобы Хави увидел то, что нужно — или не увидел.

«Он, черт возьми, тренировался», — мелькает в голове, но без обиды. Это Юзу, если он за что-то берется — это что-то должно быть идеальным, даже если ради этого нужно потренироваться записывать себя на камеру в разных… ракурсах.

— Я скучаю, — прочистив горло, говорит Хави вслух, рассматривая атласную золотистую ленту на длинной шее Юзу. Лента, завязанная каким-то интересным узлом сбоку, лежит ровно поверх кадыка, и каждый раз, когда Юзу сглатывает — вот как сейчас, — по ней пробегают золотистые искры.

Кроме шеи и ленты на ней Хави видит яремную ямку и — немного — ключицы. Юзу находится очень близко к камере.

— Как скучаешь? — слышится из динамика.

— Очень. Безумно. Дико, — с каждым произнесенным словом Хави становится жарче, хотя еще ничего не происходит. — Хочу лизнуть твою шею. Развязать зубами эту ленту.

В ответ тихий довольный смешок:

— Вот так сразу? Можно не… могу больше не показывать ничего?

Хави возмущенно, с шумом выдыхает — и снова слышит в ответ тихий смех.

— Хочу тебя, — с жаром перечит Хави. — Это нечестно, что ты так далеко, и…

«Черт знает, когда мы увидимся», — хочет продолжить он, но замолкает. Об этом можно повздыхать потом.

— Я близко, — отвечает Юзу неожиданно низким тоном, каким он обычно говорит по-японски. — Ты же видишь меня.

— Пока только твою шею.

— Хочешь больше?

— Да, конечно да.

«Я всегда хочу больше. Тебя всегда мало».

Юзу немного отодвигается от камеры, и Хави давится воздухом. Стоило бы настроить трансляцию на широкоформатный телевизор.

Из всех костюмов Юзу самым крышесносным для Хави оказался «лебединый». Что-то в нем было такое — не то глубокое, хоть и закрытое сеткой, декольте, не то дико манящая молния на спине, не то пришитые по белому верху перья. Что бы это ни было, именно от лицезрения (и щупанья, если быть честным) Юзу в том костюме у Хави случился стояк прямо посреди Гала на Финале Гран-при (ладно, не посреди, а почти в конце, но все равно).

И сейчас на экране его планшета Юзу в том же костюме… но без сетки?

— Как… это… — слова разбегаются, как и мысли. — Это…

— Это самый первый вариант, — сжалившись, Юзу прерывает его блеяние. — Прикидочный. Кататься в нем, конечно, невозможно, ткань едва держится…

Белая ткань, усыпанная кристаллами и перьями, идет от центра грудной клетки вверх к плечам, натягиваясь на тренированных мышцах груди, едва прикрывая соски. Если Юзу поведет плечами…

— Нравится?

— Очень, — Хави сглатывает. — Ты же… оставишь его у себя? Чтобы, когда мы…

— Хочешь снять сам?

Хави хочет не только снять. Хави хочет сначала огладить это лебединое безумие ладонями, чувствуя горячее тело под тонкой тканью, а потом медленно, очень медленно стягивать белую материю, покрывая поцелуями каждый открывшийся сантиметр кожи…

— Это еще не все, — продолжает Юзу, не дождавшись ответа, и отодвигается еще немного.

Хави выплевывает испанское ругательство, не успевая осознать, что именно делает. Запястья Юзу — и, наверное, ладони тоже — перехвачены такой же золотистой лентой, что и его шея.

— Нравится?

Хави может только молча сглотнуть.

— Я тренировался. Для тебя.

Хави водит взглядом по слишком маленькому экранчику от запястий к плечам и шее — и обратно.

— Тебе ведь нравится видеть на мне ленты.

Не вопрос, утверждение. Откуда он знает?

— Мне тоже нравится, — тихо продолжает Юзу. — Я хочу… чтобы ты когда-нибудь завязал их на мне. Как тебе захочется. Где тебе захочется.

— Я тебя к кровати привяжу, — хрипло отвечает Хави, не открывая взгляда от экрана. — Золотыми твоими лентами. И буду целовать, гладить, покусывать, пока ты не… — он замолкает, снова потерявшись в словах. — Сделаю тебе очень, очень, очень хорошо.

Юзу по ту сторону экрана прерывисто вздыхает, и лента на шее снова вздымается, когда он сглатывает.

— Хави… ты хочешь, чтобы сначала… я снял ленту с рук или костюм с плеч?

Это слишком сложный вопрос. Любой вопрос сейчас — слишком сложный. Юзу, похоже, понимает.

— Ты хочешь… Нет, ты бы, если бы сейчас был рядом со мной, ты бы сделал что?

— Снял костюм с плеч. Выцеловал бы твои ключицы, твою шею — я поставлю тебе когда-нибудь засос на шее, ты знаешь, — мышцы груди, соски, втянул бы их в рот по очере…

— Хави! — пытаясь выровнять дыхание, громко перебивает его Юзу.

— Ты против чего-то из того, что я сказал? — Хави интуитивно чувствует, что сейчас Юзу теряет контроль, и если не упустить момент…

— Я всецело за, — уже спокойнее отвечает тот. — Только… Это сложно. Сейчас. Когда ты не рядом. Я… обещал тебе видеозвонок и… пожалуйста, не сбивай меня сейчас, ладно? Я хочу сделать тебе хорошо. Чтобы ты почувствовал себя хорошо, пусть мы не рядом. Не просто… секс по видеосвязи. Что-то… больше. А когда мы наконец встретимся… тогда все, что захочешь. Абсолютно. Я не буду бороться с тобой за… контроль?.. Все, что захочешь, как захочешь, по твоим правилам.

От его монолога у Хави начинает ныть в паху, и в горле пересыхает совершенно. Он пару раз безуспешно пытается сглотнуть и облизывает сухие губы:

— Прости, я не хотел… портить твой сюрприз. Просто… по привычке.

Юзу хмыкает.

— Я не буду мешать. Мне… только смотреть?

— Нет?.. Я не знаю. Я не думал, что будешь делать _ты_. Просто не сбивай меня, пожалуйста. Я хочу… показать всё.

— Я не вижу твоего лица, — возражает Хави.

«Да и вообще пока очень мало вижу», — продолжает он мысленно.

— Это пока. И твоего я тоже не вижу, только рубашку. Почему ты вообще в рубашке? — возмущается Юзу.

«Зато без трусов», — мысленно парирует Хави, но поворачивает планшет так, чтобы в объектив камеры попадало и лицо.

— Так лучше?

— Да. Ты не можешь его как-то закрепить?..

— Лежа на спине? На потолок, что ли?

— Ладно… На спине, да? — в голосе Юзу слышна задумчивость.

— Ты просил тебя не отвлекать.

Юзу хмыкает и выразительно передергивает плечами. Белая ткань, вместе со всеми перьями и блестками, послушно соскальзывает вниз, открывая взору четко очерченные мышцы рук и груди. Хави делает глубокий вдох. Видеть и не иметь возможности прикоснуться — изощренная пытка. Будто этого мало, Юзу поднимает связанные руки к губам, чуть отклоняясь так, чтобы на экране поместилось его лицо до линии глаз, и медленно, чудовищно медленно, тянет за один кончик золотистой ленты. Хави вцепляется в свой планшет обеими руками, хотя одну уже очень хочется опустить к изнывающему члену. Но одной рукой он планшет сейчас точно не удержит, а спектакль от Юзу гораздо важнее, чем… чем всё остальное.

Юзу, конечно, замечает, что со стороны Хави камера дрожит, и останавливается с полуразвязанными руками у губ:

— Хави?

— Все в порядке, просто…

— Может, ляжешь на живот?

— Нет.

Наверное, ответ звучит слишком резко, но это действительно плохой вариант: лежа на животе, Хави точно кончит раньше, чем Юзу дойдет… до чего он там хочет дойти.

— Ладно, — помолчав, отвечает Юзу. — Ты можешь еще лечь на бок, знаешь. И положить планшет на кровать. Пока что.

Хави кивает, осторожно опускает технику на покрывало и осторожно поворачивается, удержавшись от искушения потрогать себя: позже, пока еще рано. В голове проносится странная мысль, и тут же слетает с языка:

— Юзу, а ты сам… ну… у тебя стоит вообще? Сейчас.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как, — низко отвечает Юзу, наконец отодвинувшись так, что Хави видит его глаза.

— Хочу… хочу представить. Увидеть, — прерывисто выдыхает Хави.

— Увидишь, — обещает Юзу.

Он развязывает ленту дальше, не отводя глаз от камеры, и у Хави голова идет кругом: хочется одновременно смотреть и в его темные глаза, и на его губы, которые дьявольски медленно распутывают ленту, будто на самом деле ласкают ее — себя? — и на не до конца сползшую белую ткань, которая все еще обтягивает предплечья. Наконец золотистая лента падает вниз, и Юзу обхватывает себя за плечи и чувственно ведет ладонями вниз по рукам, снимая костюм и лаская одновременно. Хави еле слышно ругается себе под нос, сжав свои ладони в кулак. Юзу на экране лукаво улыбается — небось расслышал.

— Люблю твою выдержку, — мурлычет он, вытаскивая руки из рукавов и игриво пробегая пальцами по кубикам пресса. — Правда.

— Если бы ты был рядом, ее бы не было, — хмыкает Хави. — И я бы… ты бы… уже…

Хави делает глубокий вдох. Никаких «бы», между ними сейчас тысячи километров, и он обещал не отвлекать Юзу.

— Люблю твою выдержку, — повторяет тот с еще более хитрой улыбкой. — И я не про сейчас. Не только про сейчас. В прошлый раз ты так… долго… держался… — с каждым словом он отодвигается от камеры чуть дальше, и на слове «держался» опирается спиной на горку подставленных подушек.

Теперь Хави видит его всего от макушки до колен. Белая, верхняя часть костюма болтается на бедрах, дополнительным слоем закрывая все, что ниже. Ладони Юзу лежат на бедрах по обе стороны от паха, большими пальцами он поглаживает складки ткани.

— Ты спрашивал, стоит ли у меня… — тихо, еле слышно говорит Юзу и, подавшись бедрами вперед, стягивает костюм до колен.

Хави неосознанно тянется рукой к экрану, одергивая себя на полпути, и делает несколько вдохов-выдохов.

— Ты охуенный, ты знаешь?

Юзу не отвечает, только следит за реакцией Хави по экрану. А он смотрит и не может насмотреться на ровный возбужденный член, переплетенный золотой лентой — похожей на ту, что сейчас на шее Юзу, только _у_ же. Плетение непростое, с каким-то узором, оборачивает хитроумной сеткой весь ствол и мошонку, завершаясь странным узлом над ней.

— _Я_ люблю _твою_ выдержку, — сглатывая всухую, снова говорит Хави. — Твою же… Сумасшедший. Люблю тебя. Хочу тебя здесь, сейчас, или там, только чтобы, блять, _рядом_ …

— Нравится? — перебивает его Юзу, облизывая губы.

— Да, — рвано выдыхает Хави. — Да. Да. Да. И… ты же развяжешь себя сейчас? Чтобы… Я не притронусь к себе, пока ты не…

Юзу молча опускает правую руку и тянет за кончик ленты. И, будто по волшебству, вся хитроумная вязь распадается, расплетается в одну тонкую длинную ленту, которая скользит вниз по бедру. Если бы сейчас прикоснуться, прижаться губами к этому бедру, и провести выше, и облизать мошонку, и какие звуки издавал бы при этом Юзу…

Прикусив губу, Хави возвращается в реальность — пока они имеют то, что имеют.

— Хави? Ты можешь… показать мне… Я хочу видеть тебя. Твой член.

— Для тебя — всё. Всегда.

Он приподнимает планшет, опирая его на чехол, и поворачивает. Кладет руку себе на бедро.

— Так видно?

— Да. А тебе?..

Хави снова меняет положение планшета. Хорошо, что угол обзора большой…

Каждый ласкает сам себя, но двигаются они в унисон. Это странно, более странно, чем просто наблюдать за Юзу. Но тем не менее Хави не отпускает чувство удивительного единства, пусть они и не рядом. Хави ускоряется и видит, как ускоряется на экране Юзу, как сверкают капли пота на его коже — не хуже кристаллов Сваровски. Даже лучше: кристаллы нельзя слизнуть. Наверное, он говорит это вслух, потому что Юзу издает смешок и сбивается с ритма.

Но кончают они одновременно. Из-под полуопущенных ресниц Хави потом еще долго смотрит, как вздымается и опускается живот Юзу, сначала часто, потом все размеренней. Наконец Юзу тянется рукой куда-то вверх. В кадре появляется его телефон, а потом общая картинка пропадает, и теперь Хави видит только лицо Юзу через камеру на его телефоне. Хави подтягивает свой планшет ближе к лицу.

— Ты был прав, — хрипло говорит Хави после долгих минут ленивого молчания.

— М-м? — тянет Юзу, недоуменно хмуря брови.

— Это круче, чем была бы та экипировка.

Юзу озорно улыбается, в темных глазах пляшут чертята:

— Ее тоже можно использовать. Потом. В научных целях.

— Только не говори, что хочешь нацепить датчик мне на член, — фыркает Хави, хотя картинка в голове возникает забавная — и возбуждающая.

— Это не обязательно, — еще ярче улыбается Юзу. — Можно и на другие места. Главное же — преобразование в 3D-модель.

— 3D-порно? — снова фыркает Хави. — С тобой не соскучишься.

— Будто ты собирался со мной скучать, — хмыкает Юзу и тут же вздыхает: — Я скучаю. Когда мы наконец встретимся…

— Скоро. Я чувствую, — ободряюще улыбается Хави. — Схвачу тебя в объятия и не буду отпускать… долго-долго. А, я же еще не поздравил тебя с защитой…

— Вообще-то поздравил, — хитро щурится Юзу. — Но я всецело за то, чтобы ты хорошенько поздравил меня еще раз, когда мы встретимся.

— Всенепременно.

Хави кладет голову на сгиб локтя. Юзу, судя по дрожащей картинке, тоже устраивается поудобнее. Они смотрят друг на друга через камеры и экраны, пока оба не проваливаются в дрему.

**Author's Note:**

> Саундтрек автора (и источник названия) - Crush #1 by Garbage.  
> Как выглядит упоминаемый в фике костюм (ссылки по умолчанию открываются в той же вкладке):  
> [спереди](https://www.flickr.com/photos/elec80/36848781762);  
> [сзади](https://media.tumblr.com/d927a592afbaa46f95b858fd3504be17/tumblr_pcw2xlQG511w0e7n8o3_1280.jpg).


End file.
